


have you seen the...?

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was kind of an asshole sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you seen the...?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: for the dialogue thingy... "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” and Sterek

Derek was pretty sure the reason his boyfriend was tearing apart the living room, Mario Kart music from the TV playing in the background, was because he couldn’t find the Wii remote. He couldn’t find it because it was currently in Derek’s back pocket where he had just slipped it out of sight so he could continue watching a flustered Stiles panic about not being able to have his daily go at trying to beat Rainbow Road.

Derek was kind of an asshole sometimes.

Stiles caught sight of him after a moment, a pillow cushion in one hand poised to be tossed across the room, a causality of his search. “Hey, have you seen the…”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the controller out of his pocket, holding it up.

Stiles lowered the cushion. “Oh. Wait. Have you just been standing there watching me freak out while you had it the whole time?”

Derek shrugged. “Maybe.”

He wasn’t exactly surprised when the couch cushion smashed him in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com)


End file.
